


Of palm kisses and chipped nail polish

by Laughingvirus



Series: A thousand kisses. [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gross, Kisses, M/M, its so yucky im getting diabetes bye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 00:52:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16357466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughingvirus/pseuds/Laughingvirus
Summary: “You’re stupid,” Felix mumbled.





	Of palm kisses and chipped nail polish

“So how was today?” Felix asked from where he sat on the counter in the shared kitchen, kicking his legs a little as he watched Woojin cook. “Did your professors say anything interesting?”

“Not really,” Woojin said, snorting. “We went through the human body, all the latin names for the muscles,” he continued, glancing over to look at Felix and roll his eyes to prove his point. “Super boring. But how was your day? You’re doing that group things right?”

“Yeah the projects,” Felix said, running a hand through his blond hair, his voice growing irritated. He was so done with this damn project and everyone in his group. “They were twenty minutes late today. TWENTY!” he said and Woojin chuckled, moving the pan away from the stove. “And when they got there, their fuckin’ expensive take away coffee in their hands, they didn’t even apologize,” he continued, dragging his hands down his cheeks. “I’m so done with them!”

Woojin hummed, giving the pan a gentle shake before walking over to the counter where Felix was sitting. He placed his hands on each side of Felix, leaning his weight against the counter as he looked up at Felix, smile on his face.

“It’s only one week left, right?” he asked, letting his eyes wander down to Felix’s hands. Felix’s usual neat nail polish was chipped and wearing off and Felix felt a bit embarrassed about it. He usually kept his nails well manicured but he’d been too stressed this week to do something about it. So he’d just let the pink glitter from last weekend stay, chipping off as time passed. 

“Yeah,” Felix sighed as Woojin stroked his fingers over the back of Felix hand. Felix could feel his cheeks flush pink and he let out a strained little sound. They’d been officially together for six months, dating for seven and been friends for years but all these small things still made Felix feel giddy and mushy and embarrassed. 

“Make sure to rest a lot when you’re done,” Woojin said, gently taking Felix’s hand in his and he ran the pad of his thumb over Felix’s fingernails as he inspected them closely. “Okay?” he asked, eyes flickering up to look at Felix’s face. 

“I will,” Felix said, placing his free hand on the back of Woojin’s head, fingers playing with Woojin’s soft, brown hair. Woojin hummed, bringing Felix’s hand up to softly press a kiss on his palm. Felix felt his ears grow warm and Woojin glanced up, meeting his gaze and a small smile stretched on his lips.

“Are you embarrassed?” he asked, stroking his fingers over the lines in Felix’s palm. As he moved his fingers over Felix’s skin, touch so soft, they left a trail of warmth in their wake.

“No, I just-” Felix cut himself off and Woojin just chuckled. “Maybe a little.”

Woojin hummed, still brushing his fingers over Felix’s hand. “You’re cute,” he finally said and Felix flushed even brighter pink. “Your hands are cute.”

“Stop,” he said, removing his hand from Woojin’s neck to hide his face in it. A hand wrapped around his wrist and Woojin slowly removed his hand from his face. His grip was so gentle and Felix felt like his heart was about to explode. Woojin treated him with so much love and care. What had he done to deserve someone like Woojin in his life?

“Stop what?” he asked and Felix groaned.

“You’re embarrassing me,” he mumbled, looking away with a pout. As he looked back at Woojin, Woojin was still just grinning at him. “You’re just enjoying this?”

“Enjoying what?” 

“And now you’re just playing with me,” Felix sulked, pouting even more. Woojin just shook his head, letting go of Felix’s hands to cradle his face in his hands.

“You’re really cute when you’re sulking,” he cooed and Felix just frowned even more. Woojin just shook his head, pulling Felix closer to press their lips together. Felix wanted to continue to sulk, just for the sake of it, but kissing Woojin just set off a firework in his chest and he found himself melting into the kiss, placing both of his hands at the back of Woojin’s head to pull him in for an even deeper kiss.

“You’re stupid,” Felix mumbled against Woojin’s lips, his eyelids heavy as he looked to meet Woojin’s soft eyes.

“Oh?” Woojin said teasingly and Felix poked him in the ribs, pouting again.

“You’re so stupidly handsome and sweet,” he said, still frowning and Woojin laughed, sound so bright and chiming. “And I love you,” he continued, pulling Woojin in for another kiss.

Felix moved his lips against Woojin’s slowly, they had all the time in the world, and his fingers tangled themselves in Woojin’s dark locks. As they parted, both of them were slightly out of breath and Felix quickly smoothed out Woojin’s messy hair.

“I love you too,” Woojin said, stroking the back of his hand over Felix’s shin. “Now, do you need help with getting down?”

Felix grinned sheepishly, his eyes small crescent moons as he did. “Yes please.”

**Author's Note:**

> Idk i started writing this last night ?? at like ?? midnight. figured i'd just finish it to practice some writing hahah
> 
> i hope u like it (also woolix friends, make some noise) uwu
> 
> you can find me on twt @ pinkpunchmango


End file.
